Dance Academy
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Zoe went to a Dance Academy in the holidays. There she met a Takuya, she immediatly fell in love with him. But he has a girlfriend. What will happen? Find out! TakuyaxZoe... Partnerstory with Mickie15
1. Chapter 1

**Dance Academy**

**_Partnerstory_  
**

"I'm home!" Zoe shouted when she entered the house and threw her school bag in a corner. She wouldn't need it for the next weeks. Holidays began and she had nothing to do. All her friends are going on vacation, except her.

"Fine. Than you can help me with the household!" Her mother came out of the kitchen and looked seriously at her.

"But mom! I have holidays!" Zoe groaned. _That will be SOOO great.. ._._

"No excuses! You will help me." Her mother said and kept on cooking. Zoe sighed. "Anyways, you can check the postbox, if we have any new letters." Zoe's mother told her.

Zoe took the keys and opened the postbox. She quickly looked trough the letters, which were in it.

"Ahh... One for me!" She was happy to get a letter. She put the other unimportant letters on the desk and opened her letter curiously. She quickly read what was on it and a big smile grew on her face.

"MOOOM! MOOM!" She screamed over excited.

"What?" Her mother asked confused of the reaction of her daughter.

"I'm going to the Dance Academy!" She yelled loudly.

"Really? Why did it take them so long to answer your application?" Zoe's mother respond. Zoe wrote the application for the Dance Academy long time ago, but they didn't respond, so she thought that they didn't accept her.

"I don't know, but I don't care right now! They accepted me! I'll go there on Monday!" She said while jumping up and down.

"That's great, honey!" Her mother congratulated her.

"Yaay, I don't have to help you in the household and no cleaning the house!... Ooops.." Zoe covered her mouth.

"Hmmm... Well, till you go there you HAVE TO help me. Dont be so happy about that." she answered.

"Yeah, mom..." Zoe said and rolled her eyes.

**On Monday morning... (sorry for skipping)**

_"Zoe, wake up!" _Zoe's mother tried to wake her up.**  
**

"Noo... 5 more minutes, please!" She begged.

"There is no time!" Her mother replied and opened the curtains, so the bright sun could shine right on her face.

"Argh! MOM!" Zoe covered her face with her pillow, because the sun was too bright. Zoe's mother rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Come on! You need to get up, otherwise you will miss the plane!" She said and pushed Zoe out of her bed. Zoe landed hurtful on the ground.

"Oww... Mom, that hurts!" She groaned.

"It's already 8:43 a.m." Zoe's mother pointed at the clock. Zoe's eyes widened when she said that. She quickly stood up, grabbed some clothes and ran over to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She yelled.

"I did! But you always fell asleep again." Her mother replied. Zoe didn't answer, she knew it was her fault. She took a shower, ate something and put some make up on as fast as she could. In that time, her mother already put her suitcases into the car.

"Zoe, we really have to go now!" Her mother called.

"I'm coming!" Zoe answered from inside and ran out. They quickly drove to the airport...

**In the plane...**

Luckily, Zoe could get the plane in the last minute. All the pressure of time in the morning was exhausting for the blond girl. She just leaned in the seat to relax and closed her eyes. She imagined how it would be in the Dance Academy. After some time she fell asleep.

Zoe's POV

I was walking trough the hallways of the Academy. It was big, really big! I was looking for my room, but it looks like I was totally lost. I spinned around, trying to get a clue where I am right know. But it didn't help. I probably looked like a total moron.

"Do you need some help?" I heard a voice speaking from behind me. I turned around and saw a cute face. The boy had messy brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. And his smile made my heart melt.

"Umm... Do I have something in my face or why are you looking at my like that?" He asked me. I quickly shock my head in embarrassment. I could feel a hot flush on my cheeks. This boy makes me crazy...

"I-I was looking for my room, but I got lost here." I finally answered his question.

"Let me help you. In which room are you?" He questioned. I looked on my paper.

"Room 205" I respond.

"Okay, you just have to walk up the stairs and then turn right. It has to be somewhere there." He gave me the direction.  
I quitely listened to him.

"Okay, thank you." I said and wanted to go.

"What's your name?" He asked me before I could go anywhere.

"Zoe... Zoe Orimoto." I told him and looked at him.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. Hope to see ya again!" He said and left.

_Takuya..._ What a sweet name.

On the way to my room, I always thought about Takuya. I just met him, but I think I have a little crush on him.

I opened the door of my room and saw a girl with short brown hair standing in front of me. I stepped into the room and let my suitcases fall on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Kari Yagami. Your room mate!" The girl told me and smiled.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto. Nice to meet you." I returned her smile.

"Nice to meet you too." She respond, then she started to unpack her bag. I know, I should do that too... But I was too lazy at the moment and the only thing I was thinking about was Takuya! I let myself fall on my bed.

"I will take a little nap." I said and closed my eyes.

"Okay, I will wake you up before dinner." I could hear Kari say, before I fell asleep.

_"Wake up sleepy head!"_I heard a soft voice say

"5 more minutes please!" I begged as always.

"No, we have to go now! We will decide the teams any minute. And you will get in trouble if you are late." She told me.

"Okay okay... I'm getting up. But you woke me up from my beautiful dream, that's not nice." I looked seriously at her.

"Aww... What did you dream about?" She asked.

"N-Nevermind!" I said with a slight blush.

"Come on! We have to go!" She commanded me.

"Yeah, you can go. I have to make myself ready. I'm getting there in time, don't worry!" I said and hopped in the shower, before she could answer. She looked at me, when I left and shrugged.

"DON'T BE SO LATE!" She yelled and left for dinner.

After the shower I just put simple clothes on. But it was still kinda cute what I wear. I wanted to look great, if I see Takuya again...

I rushed out of my room, because I don't want to get in trouble. Luckily, I found the cafeteria in time. I looked over the room and saw Kari sitting on a desk. And next to her was... Takuya?

I walked over to them and took a seat in front of Takuya.

"Hey Zoe, you're finally here!" Kari said when she saw me. I just nodded and smiled at Takuya, which he returned.

"I want to introduce you to my friends!" She said to me. "That's TK!" She pointed at a blond haired boy.

"Hey..." He waved to me.

"And that's Tai, my brother!" She said and pointed at a brown-haired boy with goggles. "And that are Rika and Jeri!" She pointed at two girls.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Oh, and that's Takuya, my boyfriend." She said and kissed Takuya happily on the cheek.

_HER boyfriend?!..._

_**Next chapter by Mickie15 **  
_

_**;D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: By Mickie15

The next chapter:

By Mickie15

**I will update the next chapter soon :)**

Mickie15 did an awesome job on the 2 chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :)**

**Zoe's POV**

" I don't care that you two are friends, but look Brat stay away from Takuya he's my boyfriend, got it?"

"Kari, what is wrong with you?" Takuya asked his girlfriend and stood between us both. I gasped. I thought, that me and Kari were good friends, but why is she acting like that?

"Takuya, I have that strange feeling, that she wants to steal you away from me. And as a girlfriend, I have to avoid that!" Kari answered and took Takuya's hand. "See, we are a happy couple... You'll have to live with that."

Kari's behavior scared me a bit and made me feel odd. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. After that she walked proudly away, taking Takuya with her. But it looked like Takuya didn't want to go, he briefly faced me and had an apologizing glare. I just smiled, I didn't want him to feel guilty.

When the couple was out of sight, I felt an elbow kicking my ribs. Who other could it be than Rika...

"Hey, you look very terrified. You'll have to get used to it, it's the way Kari works. But she doesn't mean it in any bad way." She tried to cheer me up.

"Rika's right! She also thought, that I wanted to steal Takuya away from her. But now, she noticed that she was wrong. After a few hours she will be fine again." Jeri told me.

"Okay... I actually don't want to fight with anyone here." I said and walked with them to the next lesson.

When we arrived at our next class, I saw Kari and Takuya sitting next to each other. I looked through the class to find a free seat. There was just one seat next to Tai. He smiled when I took a seat next to him.

Then our next teacher came in.

"What's his name?" I whispered to Tai.

"Mr Kanbara." He answered. I looked confused at him.

"Kanbara? Isn't Takuya's last name Kanbara?" I asked.

"Yeah... Mr Kanbara is Takuya's father. But he doesn't like Kari at all, because she is so impolite." He told me. "I can understand him, I'm her brother you know. Sometimed she's really rude, I think you noticed that a few minutes before."

I wanted to answer, but then I saw that Mr Kanbara looked warningly at us, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay class... We will make a group dance practise, but I will choose the groups. I already made a list. After I read it out, you'll meet your partners and work out a dance. One group consists of 4 members." He said.

"Hopefully, we two get in one group." Kari said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but as far as I know my dad he wouldn't let us..." Takuya replied.

"1. group: Kari, TK, Matt and Sora 2. group: Jeri, Takato, Tai and Mimi 3. group: Rika, Ryo, Takuya and... Zoe. Okay, these were the teams." Mr Kanbara finished his sentence.

"It was obvious, that you and me aren't in one group." Kari grumbled.

"Hey, it's not bad at all. You have TK, Matt and Sora in your team!" Takuya replied.

"Yeah, and you have ZOE in your team." She stressed Zoe's name.

"AND Rika and Ryo." He tried to calm her down.

"Takuya, get your ass over here!" Rika shouted to him.

"I'm coming!" He answered and jogged over to us.

"So, any ideas for the dance?" I looked through our group, but let my eyes stay at Takuya.

"No slow dance!" Takuya smiled and looked in my eyes.

"Of course not, I vote for hip hop." Rika said.

"Hip hop sounds good to me." Ryo agreed with Rika.

"So, hip hop it is!" Rika said proudly and looked at me and Takuya. "Is it okay with you both?" She asked us. Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off of Takuya's, and he also.

"Did you hear me, lovebirds?" Rika asked and moved her hand in front of my eyes. I finally got back to reality.

"Uh, what?" I asked, but now I looked at Rika, who looked a bit angry.

"I asked, if hip hop is fine with you?" She repeated herself.

"Yeah, why not..." I replied.

"I agree too!" Takuya spoke.

"Okay, but stop looking at each other's eyes. Kari will caught you." She answered and turned to Ryo. I blushed at the fact, that Rika noticed it.

"Which song should we choose?" Rika acted like a trainer.

"Jessie J - Do it like dude?" I suggested.

"That song is pretty good." Takuya agreed with me.

"Okay, than it's clear." Ryo said.

"We will work out the dance later this day, understand?!" Rika asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Ryo laughed.

"Shut your mouth, Akiyama." Rika called Ryo by his last name.

Just like the other days, Ryo and Rika started to fight. It actually looks cute, when they both argue. Like a married couple. I hope they will date some day.

_Ding Dong!_

'Finally...' I said to myself.

"TAKUYA! How is your group?" Kari asked with a cute smile.

"Fine and yours?" Takuya asked back.

"Same... Except, that you aren't in my group." She made a sad face.

"Aww... I'm sorry." He apologized and kissed her on the cheek, which made her smile.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my heart. Why? Probably, because of Takuya and Kari. I quickly went out of the class and went to the cafeteria alone. Then I saw TK sitting on an empty table, I decided to sit next to him.

"Hey..." I said to him, when I took a seat in front of him.

"Hey Zoe..." He answered some kind of sadly and didn't look up.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing..." He answered, still sounding so sad.

"Don't joke around with me. I know, that something is wrong with you. You can tell me, trust me." I offered him.

"But don't tell anyone, okay?" He finally looked up at me.

"I promise..." I replied.

"I... I have a crush on Kari." He told me, I was shocked.

"That's...um..." I didn't know what to answer.

"But Zoe, I know that you have a little crush on Takuya. We can make them break up and you can take Takuya and I take Kari..." He had somehow a plan.

...

**Next by Mickie15 :))**


End file.
